


Little Rooster

by ginvash



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvash/pseuds/ginvash
Summary: 特工上了闹钟 可还是晚了





	Little Rooster

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文  
> 渣文笔  
> 慎入

大英帝国的特工在一阵美妙的低吟中醒来，他收紧双臂将怀中的男人抱紧，脸埋进那人肩窝中满足的呼出一口气。 

“你这个混蛋…”被搂住的银行家可一点儿都不高兴，你能想象这种叫人起床的方式吗？一个定时跳蛋！？

“我一定要剖开你的肚子把那玩意儿塞到你胃里！”Le Chiffre咬着牙忍住呻吟，正在他体内震个不停的东西一点停下的意思都没有。

“Umm，我9点的飞机，总要设个闹钟的。”Bond声音模糊的说，语调愉悦。

还没完全亮起来的晨间阳光将将照透卧室的窗帘，可略显昏暗的室内光线足以看清一切了。Bond把Le Chiffre转过来面对自己，那男人正紧闭着眼细细颤抖着，抿起的嘴唇让他的唇部线条更加锐利，却也更诱人。于是Bond一秒都没迟疑的吻了上去，在唇角稍作舔弄后就撬开他的唇齿，吮住舌头纠缠起来。

如果Le Chiffre的屁股里没有塞着个开到最大档的跳蛋的话，Bond相信他的自制力能让这个吻就只限于吻。可事实却是亲吻加上直接作用在前列腺上的震动让Le Chiffre直接射了出来，并且全部射在了他肚子上。

Bond眨眨眼，“我想我可能要错过飞机了。”他开始认真考虑要不要给Q打电话好改下一班。

“去他妈的飞机。”从高潮中缓过劲的Le Chiffre睁开眼，瞪向Bond的异色眸子还蒙着一层水雾。“现在把拿东西拿出来，然后干我。”命令的语气，可充满情欲的暗哑嗓音却让这话听起来更像撒娇。

“真不该相信这种闹钟能起到什么作用，我这次又要晚了。”Bond努力让自己摆出一副后悔莫及的样子，Le Chiffre对此回以假笑。他拿过手机给Q打电话，Q应该又通宵了，迷糊的应答着，Bond相信电话那边的人根本没理解自己在说什么。

Le Chiffre按住Bond的肩膀跨坐到他腰上，看着那男人挑起一边眉毛挂断电话。“好了吗？你的‘闹钟’现在需要人来按停了。”

Bond笑笑什么都没说，抹了一把肚子上的精液，把手往Le Chiffre身后探去。后者配合的抬起身体，好让手指进入自己。

“唔......”刚刚高潮过的身体还很敏感，Le Chiffre仰起头呻吟着夹紧了体内的手指。

Bond用另一只手拍拍他的大腿，“想让我把它拿出来那就放松点儿，或者你想这么直接来？”

“如果有人想自己软着脚登上飞机的话，我没什么意见。”银行家露出那种牌桌上常见的轻蔑微笑，伸出舌头舔过下唇。

这次Bond的眉毛简直要挑到发际线了，“我开始怀疑你屁股里夹着的西有什么附加作用忘了写在说明书里了。”他抽出手指翻身把骑着他的人压在床上又加了一句，“不过这相当受用。”

Bond拽了个枕头垫到Le Chiffre腰下，抓过昨晚留在床头柜上的润滑剂倒了些在手里。跳蛋让Le Chiffre里面早已松软无比，所以他们现在只需要一点润滑就足以。至于安全套，他相信两个完全没有健康问题，又不存在怀孕顾虑的人不需要那种东西。所以他在自己的阴茎上涂抹了一下后就对准Le Chiffre身后的小洞直接插了进去。

被进入的男人发出一声长长的嘶哑的呻吟，他抓着床单的手在几次挺动后移到了邦德肩上，修剪整齐的指甲留下了一些不会造成伤害的抓痕。Le Chiffre能感到体内的那枚跳蛋正被Bond顶的越来越深，被阴茎填满的肠道加之一刻不停的震动让他难受又难耐的控制不住收紧自己。

“你夹的真紧。”Bond俯身亲吻Le Chiffre的颧骨，然后吻就一点点下移，“我能感觉到，”他舔着男人的下巴说，“你里面又紧又热还震个不停。”

“闭…嘴……啊….”正努力大口换气的Le Chiffre相当费力的挤出了这两个字，紧接着就被一次大幅度的抽插撞的叫了出来。

“我会软着脚上飞机是吗？”Bond吻住Le Chiffre的嘴吞下他逐渐收不住的呻吟，同时托起他的屁股干的更加卖力，“让我们看看到底是谁会脚软。”

而Le Chiffre此刻已经听不清Bond究竟在说什么了，他现在摇晃的就像暴风雨中的船，耳边尽是跳蛋的嗡嗡声。仅存的一点儿意识告诉他，他根本就听不见跳蛋的震动的，只是晨间的低血糖而已，之后，迎接他的就是一片黑暗了。

 

“嘿，”Le Chiffre感到有人在拍他的脸，说实话那力道有些大，几乎能称得上是抽嘴巴了，“嘿，醒醒！”

“停下！”当终于找回自己的声音后Le Chiffre立即喊道，努力的睁开眼，一些金白的星星出现在他旋转的视线里。“操！”他捂住脑袋，试图压退一阵耳鸣。

“抱歉，我只想把你干到脚软的，而不是晕过去。”Bond递给他一杯水，“虽然这感觉不错。”

“操你的Bond。”Le Chiffre就着男人的手喝掉半杯水后就侧身蜷缩起来，他现在头晕的不行。没吃晚饭又被迫“运动”了几个小时让他本来就饿的要死了，天知道他哪根弦没搭对才会勾引Bond早上继续干。好在这个男人还算有良心的帮他清理过了，Le Chiffre稍微活动了下身体，接触到被子的皮肤很清爽，而且那个该死的跳蛋也拿出来了。

“几点了？”阳光刚好晃在Le Chiffre闭着的眼睛上，他随口问了一句。

“呃…九点半，”Bond的声音听起来有些迟疑，“我错过了飞机，而且Q没有给我改签下一班。”

“哈，”Le Chiffre假笑了一声，睁开完好的那只眼看向坐在床边的男人，“我想M肯定愿意听到你的解释。”

Bond勾起嘴角凑到Le Chiffre耳边，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鬓角，“我跟他说…我的闹钟早上没响，而且我男朋友还忘了叫我起床。”

“M一定觉得这是个相当充分的理由。” Le Chiffre干巴巴的说。

“嗯，确实，”Bond撇嘴点点头，然后接着说，“那么，吃早饭吗？鉴于我的军需官说再下一班飞机要等到明天了，我可以去给你弄些吃的。”

Le Chiffre看着他沉默了几秒，自动略过了对于Q来说改签机票究竟有多容易的问题。他舒展开身体，用膝盖顶了一下Bond的后腰，“随便什么，我饿的能吃空半个MI6的餐厅。”

“哦，天呐，那我得赶紧去看看冰箱里的东西还够不够填满你空虚了胃了。”Bond笑着站了起来，走出了卧室。


End file.
